


Driving Jim Crazy

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sappy, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-16
Updated: 2004-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is going to drive Jim crazy. And what a fine job he's doing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Jim Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/gifts).



Driving Jim Crazy  
Peja Driving Your Roommate Crazy Challenge  
Author/psuedonym: Patt  
Pairing: J/B  
Rating: R  
Category: PWP

Date: July 16, 2004  
Status: new  
Notes: Peja, I love your challenges. 

Warning: m/m Nudity. (Giggling is heard from Patt.) 

Summary: Blair is going to drive Jim crazy. And what a fine job he's doing. 

Driving Jim Crazy  
By PattRose  
Drive Your Roommate Crazy, Challenge. 

 

Lately, Blair had been acting very strangely. Every time Jim looked over his shoulder, Blair was staring at him. Later that day, Blair called the Bullpen and found out that Jim had left ten minutes ago. _Hot damn._

Blair got naked and put on the special shoes that mopped up the wood floors. He’d been planning this for two weeks. If Jim could see him naked, he might become interested. 

Jim got into his truck and threw out the hanging scents that Blair had put in there lately. They drove him crazy. What was going on with Blair? Monday, he was dusting the Loft with nothing but his boxer’s on. Jim had walked around all night long with a stiffie. Tuesday, he washed the dishes with nothing but his boxers on. Wednesday, Blair was polishing the glass doors using his butt as the human wiper. Again, Jim walked around stiff. And this is how it went all week. He only hoped that Blair didn’t do it again tonight. 

When Jim walked in the front door, he almost swallowed his tongue. Blair was stroking his cock as he dusted, mopped and polished the wood floors. Jim was instantly hard. He had to get out of there. Too late. Sandburg saw him. 

“Oh geeze. I’m sorry, Jim. How long have you been there?”

“I just walked in. Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry. I was cleaning the floors. I thought you had to work late.” Blair unconsciously stroked his cock. 

Jim was about ready to burst out of his jeans. “I got off early. I should have called.”

“Let me get this finished and I’ll fix dinner.”

Jim stood there in shock. Was Blair going to run around the loft all night with nothing on? Jim prayed that he wouldn’t. He would have to pound into his Guide’s ass. Jim had no idea he looked that good, naked.

Jim went upstairs and stripped down, so he could fist his cock before dinner. He closed his eyes and focused on Blair’s scent and his own cock. He opened his eyes and Blair was standing there, next to Jim’s bed, fisting his own. 

Jim continued and so did Blair. They started picking up the pace until they were breathing harder and harder. With a shout of Jim, Blair came all over Jim. Jim shouted Blair and came everywhere. 

Blair brought up some wipes and cleaned them up. He then shoved Jim over and he lay down with him. 

“Hey! Sort of pushy for a Guide, don’t you think?”

“Real pushy. I got sick of waiting for you. I want you.”

“You do?”

Blair smacked Jim on the forehead and said, “What do you think?”

“I think you do. I want you too.” Jim smiled over at Blair. 

“I think we should discuss a few things.” Blair suggested. 

“Hit me.”

“Okay, first of all I don’t want to be the only bottom. I want to be a top sometimes. How do you feel about that?”

“I can live with that. I like either.” Jim smiled again. 

“Okay, I would like to tell people that we’re a couple.”

“We could have dinner and invite everyone from work.”

“And you wouldn’t mind?” Blair was shocked. 

“Chief, I’ve been gay for a long, long while. So, it’s not going to shock anyone.”

“Are there any things you won’t do?”

“Chief, I would do anything for you.”

“Cool. I would do anything for you, too.”

“Now can I ask a few things?” Jim needed to say something. 

“Sure.”

“If I ever come home and you’re naked and fisting, I’ll spank your butt. What if I would have had Simon with me?”

“Maybe he could have spanked me.” Blair giggled. 

“Are we exclusive?”

“Jim, if I see you with anyone, I’ll kick your ass.”

“I like that.”

“What?”

“A possessive Blair. Works for me. I’m hard as a rock. How about lying next to me and we’ll rub each other till we come?”

As they began to thrust into each other, Jim said, “I just want you to know that you were driving me crazy. God, you feel good.”

“I’m not a God; more like a Lord. Now fuck me, baby.” Blair pushed into Jim more and more. 

They came at the same time and yelled throughout the Loft. 

“I love you.” Jim said quietly. 

“I love you, back.” Blair answered. 

Jim pulled him closer and said, “Why were you doing this?”

“I couldn’t get your attention. So I had to drive you crazy. It worked.”

“Yes, it did. Let’s get some sleep and then we’ll play some more.” Jim suggested. 

“Night, babe.”

“Night, baby.” 

Both men held on for dear life. Blair might have driven Jim crazy, but it was worth it. 

 

End: Driving Jim Crazy


End file.
